Vanish
by BetelgeuseCarchosis
Summary: A part of my From Start till Finish fic.. Faye's POV..Chapter 1.5?  A little something that I have thought a few hours ago to write and thought it was a good idea. LOL


**_Sorry guys it has been so long since I have actually written eanything and I know you don't want to hear this but I go to uni...yes I go to uni really dissapointing since I son't have enough time on my hands.. but atleast I managed to this and the next chapter will be out before new year lol well i just hope you enjoy this little preview of what happened to Faye going on to her journey and btw this band is amazing. they're a j-rock band I discovered a few months ago or was it a year ago hmmm... but yea i decided to do this and well searched in google for translations hehehe... Give it up for straightener and Sato for ..I'll leave the rest to you guys. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Vanish<p>

By: Straightener

**Our journey was just about to begin**

I have decided that I am going for a night ride without him. Leaving everything to nothing, leaving my current self to that place and never return back. I have decided to go on in an adventure that requires no cyborg ex ISSP, smart ass dogs, Albert Einstein geniuses, scruffy, half-toned eyed chimney smokers and bitching, vile sleepless hags.

**The night sky was shining brightly**

The music echoes in my Red Tail, and I am feeling the nerve to smash it across a thousand galaxies to the riff of the guitar in the speed of light. The infinite black velvet sky blankets in the horizon. The Universe is my limit.

**Though I saw no stars, it stood out in my mind**

The endless twinkles of the galaxies doesn't make me feel no fear, but endless adrenaline to run for freedom, to run from everything that I have longed to run away from. My past, My present and the upcoming future of nothingness. Empty as a void, I run for my escape. I tried to forget you for a moment, but it was all hopeless until you said

**A rare avenue opened up, you said**

A healing wound opened up, and blurred scenes from the last time I have seen you are coming back to haunt me. "Look at my eyes, Faye. One of them is a fake because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I've been seeing the past in one eye and the present in the other. So, I thought I could only see patches of reality, never the whole picture. I felt like I was watching a dream I could never wake up from. Before I knew it, the dream was over."  
>Hope is bleak, might as well it'll be just a faraway unknown galaxy that I will never reach because I'm running out of gas. I chuckled silently and let out a grimacing smirk that looked straight through me. I felt disgusted with myself.<p>

**Our journey was just about to begin**

Even so, I continue to live on. A few years will make no difference; it is the lesson to be learned. I will become the wise, the danger and the loner forever searching for nothing, but living to the moment that takes me.

**Our wounds hadn't yet healed**

I know that I will never change, but I have lied to everyone else and if it makes it better, I will lie to myself even more.

**I ran forth with a strange feeling, the thing is though**

I will still be running without tears in my eyes, until then let it break my eyes until I can't see no more, until I crash into that unknown galaxy, into the state of unconsciousness that I will be safe, that I will be saved, that will make me numb.

**My unusual look changed, you said**

I will become that unknown entity, forever changing forever unforgiving until I have forgotten you and I am over you. But that lingering thought still makes me remember you.

"I'm not going there to die. I'm going to find out if I'm really alive. I have to do it, Faye." Your eyes says the honest truth, but the other says you are dying and the other says that you are already dead.

**We gotta carry on, gotta hurry up  
>No matter what our feet wanna tell us<br>You lot gotta leave, gotta hold on tight  
>The stars are gonna light the way<strong>

Yet I wouldn't care later. I will never look back ever again, until you find the reason you are now living for, until you came back from the dead and finding your way the way I am now.

**We gotta carry on, gotta hurry up  
>No matter what our feet wanna tell us<br>You lot gotta leave, gotta hold on tight  
>The stars are gonna light the way<br>**

I don't believe in miracles, so I hope you turn into charred ashes that will slowly drift away in space, until it takes you to a peaceful place with your beloved. I don't regret meeting you, but I am resentful that I lost you and feeling more bitter that I have handed a lost part of myself to a wasting human like you.

**Our journey was just about to begin**

But now that I am in my never-ending journey, I will forget you, I will be looking forward to meet you in my deathbed, but for now I'm cutting everyone off and live my life the way I have always wanted to. I will disappear in everyone's lives, thoughts and dreams and I will become their undying nightmare.

**The night sky was shining brightly**

The universe will become my lover, the Red Tail, my mistress and the Glock, my friend.

**Though I saw no stars, it stood out in my mind**

The tears have dried and my lips turn into a smile. My next destination is unknown, but so is my future. I chuckled quietly and clutched the power to a revving speed. "I'm looking forward to meet you at my death Faye Valentine."

**A rare avenue opened up, you said**

"Too long. Your story needs editing." I hummed a cheery tune and opened my scarlet lips and whispered "With pleasure, cowboy." I smirked slyly with my glistening green eyes and fished out my cigarettes, lighting it with a cold stainless steel zippo and flickered my expensive black toned specs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well thanks for reading I shall pursue to write the next chapter...I hope you'll like it and this one as well hehehehe. Thank You once again *claps hysterically*<strong>_


End file.
